Moonlight
by something unimportant
Summary: What if a slave looses his master and is told to behave like a normal person? Is he able to love or will he end up as slave again?
1. weeks in boredom

I´m falling through the darkness. Nothing familiar, nothing to get grip of.

A voice.

„Sora!"

I´m falling faster, drowning in the endless abyss of shadows.

I hit the ground hard. I bleed. Thousand of cuts slice my skin, not from the fall or the crash but from wounds, made long before. The blood is forming a puddle around my lifeless corpse.

My heart stopped beating, still I keep breathing. Coughing.

Isn´t it ridiculous what humans do to stay alive?

_Chapter one_

It was a normal day in the world that never was. Demyx and his love Axel went for a walk through the town. Like always it was raining and Axel was complaining about how he despited the fact. Demyx giggle, as water mage he liked the rain. Liked the touch on his bare skin.

Axel wasn´t into water. Rain was alride as long as Demyx was with him, but the thought of swimming in the sea was a nightmare to him.

The two of them had been a couple since the first met. Their first meeting was under rather remarkable cristumstances but still. Xemnas had ordered Demyx to drown the red haired because he had refused to shower for the fast month and stunk like hell.

The moment Axel saw the water mage only dressed in boxers and soaking wet, it was a clear point he´d happily bath from now on.

Sometimes the red haired asked himself if Xemnas had known that and arranged their meeting to get him bath, but he always wiped the away the though. It had been a coincidence and nothing more.

All of the sudden Demyx screamed. „Ahh! Axel watch out! There lies a dead corpse!"

Axel woke up from his day dream and faced the blond. „Where, Demyx?" Axel looked around puzzled.

„Under your feet!"

Axel looked down. He was standing on top of a dead body. He jumped down immediately. SPLASH Blood stained his coat and boots. He eyed it critical. Blood stains are nasty.

„Axel shouldn´t we help this kid?" asked Demyx he was jumping around Axel, frightened.

„No, he´s definitely dead. The darkness can swallow him or the heartless can feast upon him but I don´t want to get blood on my coat." Axel walked past a surprised Nobody. Demyx was a young Nobody who still thought his emotions were real, not only memories.

„But he still breaths! And he got no heart! We should take him to Xemnas before Xigbar comes and..." Demyx shivered. It was a open secret what Xigbar did to little kids when he thought nobody was watching... HE FORCED THEM TO WATCH HEIDI, GIRL OF THE ALPS! THE JAPANESE AND THE GERMAN ORIGINAL! insert german Heidi intro

Axel sighed, he wasn´t cruel enough to leave the kid to his fate. He picked it up and said to Demyx. „Let´s get going then."

„But shouldn´t we heal him?" Demyx asked. Axel wanted to say no but Demyx´s puppy eyes made him do strange things.

Axel lay down the boy. Demyx smiled happily, he wasn´t aware what he could make Axel do, or the red haired hoped so.

In the matter of seconds Demyx knelt over the blond and said: „Vitga!"

Now you gotta know that if Saïx would cast a vitga spell. (thankfully he never did) You would feel more pained than you were before and your wounds would turn into ugly scars. If Demyx healed you, your wounds would close and leave no scars despite how deep they were and you would feel something close to the Nirvana...

Roxas moaned under the comforting touch, leaning into it. He wasn´t dead after all.

The fact was worthless compared to the warm feeling spreading through his body.

The warmth faded, he was cold. He felt rain on his bare skin.

„I´m naked."

Roxas eyes snapped open.

„Ah! What did happen?" Axel had pushed water mage aside, who had fallen over his own feet and now lay on the ground like a turtle.

„He humped you!" the red haired was touchy with people touching his Demyx. He cursed himself for not leaving him to die of Heidi-overflow.

„He did´t hump me. He just moaned because I healed him. That´s nothing offensive" Demyx was a little confused.

„That´s not the point. He did hump you!"

„Uhm... Ax?"

„What?!"

„The kid is gone."

Roxas used his chance to get away and fled. He was still naked and covered in blood but his wounds were mostly healed.

He had to get away from here and go back home... but where was home? Where was he anyway? And who was he?

Roxas stopped. Who was he? He tried to remeber his past. Nothing. The only memory he had was of those two quarreling males and of the healing.

„What is the meaning of this?" he asked himself.

* * *

A man steps out of the darkness. He sees me lying there, to weak to move leave alone to run away.

He smiles.

My screams are unheard in the darkness. The rain drops mix with my blood, my tears...

The man leaves me to die, nobody would find me out here.

Nobody would come looking for me.

Nobody would want to touch something as disgusting as my body, ever again.

Marked for life, marked as „victim".

* * *

AN: this story contains a lot of things I´ve burried inside my heart, I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *


	2. days in delight

_Chapter two_

„Oh hello Sunshine, it´s a beautiful day isn´t it?" Marluxia decided to go for a walk and spy after Number VIII and IX. Like all flowers he´s a one of a kind voyeur.

If you ever wondered why the plants in your bedroom survive while the ones in your living room die, you know it now.

The rain is dripping down on him, still the flower mage is as gay as always.

Flowers tend to be happy being placed in bathrooms, the endless rain and a lot to see. A pity that so less people put plants in their bathroom.

„I´m singing in the rain!" Marluxia danced through the streets of the city that never was.

Once a plant didn´t like Marluxia because he could walk and the plant (it was a climber with marvelous red blossoms) couldn´t.

So Marluxia gave her as present to Axel.

Axel placed it in Demyx´s room next to the bed, because the plant liked growing (according to Marluxia) near to waterfalls and Demyx´s room was practually a water fall. The plant grew and grew.

It became so large that the doors in Demyx´s room had to be replaced by curtains because the plant had made it impossible to close them, except the front door...

Roxas had pulled himself together and started running again. He ran around a corner and crashed into a strange pinkhaired male.

„Sorry!" Roxas ran past the male.

Marluxia blinked twice.

Had a naked blond just bumped into him or was it a dream.

„Marluxia!" he looked up. Demyx and Axel came running around a corner.

„Have you seen a naked blond boy?" asked Demyx. He looked worried. Axel looked pissed.

„No fresh air activity for the pyro." thought the pinkhaired and smiled. „Yes he´s just around the corner."

„Thanks!" Demyx hugged the pinkhaired briefly and dragged the firemage past Marluxia.

Roxas had a great blood loss. It was a wonder that still could walk. Demyx hadn´t healed the wounds, just closed them and stopped the pain.

The blond had pushed himself beyond his bodily limits and collapsed against a wall.

Why was he running again? Roxas didn´t knew it. Everything seemed to slip away.

He could hear people calling, far away. They wouldn´t find him. Not yet.

He was save and could rest.

Finally.

* * *

„Look what we got here. A little child." I open my eyes.

„Hurt, scared but still alive. Who do I have to thank? Tell me his name, child." a voice, bittersweet.

I´m a afraid, panicking. But can´t move.

I know those yellow eyes. Still I can´t run. Can´t tell why the scare me.

„I asked a question."

A blade pointing at my throat. A single blood drop runs down my neck. I hiccup.

„Talk to me. I´ll kill you in each case."

My heart beats incredible loud and fast.

Voices, far away.

The man´s looks up, smiles and vanishes into a dark portal.

„You´ll die soon enough."

A threat, a warning...

no a statement.

* * *

AN: my life seems like a butterfly, so easy to break still it survives

* * *


	3. hours in laughter

* * *

_Chapter three_

Roxas woke up.

He didn´t knew where he was at first. He was lying in a warm bed. He could feel a heart beating against his back. He tried to turn around to see who held him but couldn´t.

So he faced the great window over the bed, that showed the heart shaped moon of the world that never was.

„Are you awake?" a low voice. Roxas couldn´t keep the voice in his head. It slipped away the moment it stopped. He couldn´t describe it.

„Yes?" the blond wasn´t sure what too say or do.

„I´ve taken you away from this retarded water mage and strange fireguy."

Demyx and Axel? It seemed like. „Have you hurt them?" Roxas couldn´t help but be worried.

„They were looking far from where you lay. Axel saw me once But he´s afraid of me. Everybody fears me. Except for Xemnas, he uses me."

Roxas frowned. „Why do they fear you?"

„Because they wonder what makes me so special Xemnas has chosen me. They can´t see that he wanted a beast. A werewolf. Not an innocent child like Zexion was."

Roxas blinked. „Zexion?"

„Number VII, he was the youngest before you came. Xemnas used him long before I lost my heart. Zexion still suffers from it. He can´t trust anybody. Not you, not Lexaeus, not me." the person nuzzled closer to Roxas.

„Who´s Lexaeus?" asked Roxas.

„Zexion´s lover. But they don´t understand each other anymore. It´s only a question of time until he leaves him for Demyx. Demyx is the only one who sees the true Zexion. He was young we he was made, he still is. He was a cheerful optimistic person til Xemnas broke him. Now he is a shadow. Hiding himself behind books."

Roxas understood. „And you? Won´t Xemnas break you too?"

The person laughed. „No, I can´t be broken. I´m already shattered. I was raised to serve a master, but there is none. I was raised not to question his orders, but there is nothing to question. I was raised to die my master. But death doesn´t exist. I was raised to defend him with my life but there is nobody threatening to us. We can be stronger than the keybearer if we want to. But we long to be kill by his sacred weapon and be reborn after wards"

„The keybearer?" asked Roxas.

„The one who gave birth to you. He was killed by his own will and came from darkness. But you were left behind. You´re worthless in his eyes, cause you are his sanity. Now he will fight without regret and kill us all. But until that time, we will wait."

Roxas felt that his body got tired again. „But tell me, who are you and will we meet again?"

„I? I am Nobody, yet I´m something because I told you those things. Still my name is unimportant. I´m something unimportant. Maybe we´ll meet again. Maybe time will run out too fast."

Roxas fainted with those words.

„Axel! There!" Demyx and Axel had given up there hunt a long time ago and were returning to their one shared room. They had crashed the wall with permission from the superior and now the plant was growing in Axel´s room too.

Roxas was lying on the floor of Demyx´s side of the room. Axel sighed.

„Why did we had to run around like four hours, if the kid was lying right in our rooms? Why?" he asked goodness.

Roxas was lying in a warm bed. „Nnnnn." the light pained his eyes.

„Wake up lazy ass."

The blond opened his eyes and faced a blond female, who stood in the door frame.

„Hello." he tried to make a conversation.

„Shut the fuck up. I´m Larxene and I didn´t ask to talk to you pathetic creature. Just because thunder and light are SO related." she walked in closing the door behind her.

Roxas blinked confused. „Light?"

„Your element dumbass! No wonder Demyx adores you, you are even more retarded, if that´s possible." Larxene stalked around Roxas´s bed, the only furniture in the white room.

„Element?" asked he.

„Element." Larxene looked at him in disbelieve. „You don´t know what an element is?"

Roxas shook his head.

„Oh well then your element is ... something I´ll shove up your ass!" the younger blond was frightened.

„Dumb people make me sick, I refuse to talk to something like you." Larxene stalked off into a portal.

Roxas blinked twice. What had he done wrong? He didn´t knew it.

Suddenly the door went open again. A man stepped in.

„I heard you scared Larxene of, you must be a sympathetic person." a smile bright and warm.

„I´m your Superior, Number VII, Saïx and you are?" the bluehaired sits down next to Roxas on the bed.

„I´m Roxas." Roxas was reminded of something, those yellow eyes, he had seen them before.

„Glad to meet you." another one of those warm smiles. „So Roxas, what exactly did you do to freak Larxene out?"

„I asked her what an „element" is." Saïx laughed. Not loud, not faked. He simply laughed, still Roxas was amazed. „An element is the part of nature which your soul chose as it´s true form. You see mine is the moon and I can be really moody." Saïx smiled warmly. Roxas blinked.

„Larxene said that my element was light. Is that true? What does it got to do with my character? How did you know my element was light?"

„Yes, you´re a shining beauty, you casted a sanctus spell at Xemnas. Sanctus is a light magic and Xemnas´ element is darkness. A clear thing you were light." Roxas blushed over the compliment.

„What´s Axel´s Demyx´s, Marluxia´s and Larxene´s element?"

„Axel´s element is fire, if he likes you he won´t let anybody else touch you and he clungs to you. Like fire does to a dry twig. Demyx is water, he isn´t very steady but changes his attitude in seconds. Marluxia has flowers, he wants to be seen and affected. Larxene is thunder, she´s noisy and most people are afraid of her. Answered your question?"

„Uh huh." the blond couldn´t help but stare at Saïx´s lips.

„You aren´t listening to me are you?"

„Hm? No I´m listening." Roxas woke up from his daydream just in time. „And what is this true-form-thing?"

„The true form is the weapon of choice you got. It supports your element and is part of your soul."

„What´s your weapon of choice?"

„A claymore."

„What does a claymore have to do with the moon?"

„I said it supports it. Not that it had to do with it."

„What´s the difference?"

„If you support people who wear dark green socks, you may buy them dark green socks. If you wear light green socks, you are related to them. Got it?"

„Yes... no not really." Roxas choked his head to one side and Saïx laughed.

„10 bucks the kid is dead by now." Luxord light his cigarette. He and Xigbar were sitting in one of the living rooms in the castle that never was and played poker.

„Yeah, what the hell did Xemnas think? That Saïx would walk in and hug the blond?" the two of them laughed.

„What´s funny?" Demyx came into the living room. He had taken a nap after such a long and exhausting afternoon.

„Nothing little one."

„But you gigged. I wanna know why so I can laugh to." Demyx puppy eyes could make Luxord do strange things. The gambler hoped Demyx didn´t knew that.

„Xemnas has chosen Roxas´ mentor."

„And?" asked Demyx. „Is it Axel, no Xemnas doesn´t trust him anymore since he burned down half of the castle. Is it Larxene, no she doesn´t like kids." Demyx shivered at this point. Everybody knew what Larxene did with kids... she forced them to go shopping with her.

„Xemnas himself maybe? No he´s too busy. Uhm. I don´t know. Tell me who is it."

Luxord and Xigbar looked at Demyx for a long time. „Who was it, Demyx. Past tense."

„Why?" asked the blond.

„Because Roxas is with high percentage dead."

Saïx and Roxas had kept talking all along about things more or less important. Mostly Saïx had talked and Roxas had listened with great interest.

Saïx had showed him how to cast a spell and how to call his keyblades. He had healed the rest of Roxas´ wounds with a single vitga. Roxas had watched the cuts turn into scars and the scars into normal skin.

Roxas also knew now that he had to talk to a girl named Naminé and ask her for furniture.

All of the sudden the door was banged open Demyx rushed past Saïx and hugged Roxas. „Oh god your still alive. I was so worried!"

„What are you doing in here number IX?" the smile had frozen into an emotionless expression. Demyx shivered.

Roxas a little confused but decided to see this as a mood. Saïx had said he was moody, so why should he worry?

„I... I was ordered to tell you that Xemnas wishes to talk to you." Demyx whispered. He was obviously very afraid. Roxas saw no reason to be.

„Why can´t you knock like normal people do? No you run in here like the devil is after you and interrupt my speech. You´re only a pathetic inferior who can be replaced anytime, don´t forget that."

Demyx sqeeked and hugged Roxas tight.

„May I remind you that you are also just one pathetic inferior and can also be replaced at any time." a young boy, not older then fifteen was standing in the door frame.

„My apologizes cloaked schemer. I´ll go and see the Superior, if you don´t mind."

„I don´t mind." said the boy.

Saix portaled away.

* * *

Master and Slave are out for a walk.

Suddenly a Man comes up to them, he is dressed in black. Slave is tense.

Master askes him what he wants.

Man says he wants his heart and threatens Master with a gun.

Slaves attacks him an is hit in the chest, he falls to the ground and dies.

Master is over him immideately. He tells slave not to die, that he loved him and slaves says that he had known this all along and becomes lifeless and cold.

Master shouts at Man and is shot also, Man turns around and walks away.

When suddenly he is stabbed.

„What do you want, slaveboy?" askes Man.

„My lover back." he hisses.

„You can, he´s a heartless now, he´ll come back to life as soon as kingdom hearts is finished." Man is calm.

„I don´t care what I have to do to get him back, even if I have to sacrifice myself."

Man laughes. „As if."

* * *

AN: there is nobody who understands me, there never will be anybody beside her

but why can´t she see?

* * *


	4. minutes in love

_chapter four_

_I dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who lost her mother at the age of 7._

„Oww Saix is so scary! How can you stay so cool when he is around, tell me Zexy!"

The fifteen year old boy had introduced himself as Zexion, number six. Roxas wasn´t sure what to think about him.

He was thinking if he should tell Demyx about his dream, but he refused to. Demyx was to childish to talk to. Zexion... would he understand? Could anybody possible understand the dream? Roxas wasn´t sure.

„Why?" asked Roxas. He couldn´t guess any reason why Demyx was so afraid of the bluehaired.

„Why?! Because he´s a mean and violent madman!" Demyx seemed sure about it.

Roxas choked his head to one side, Saix a madman?

„Saix tends to be very brutal and he direspects his inferiors. Espially if they are weak. He´s unpredictable and your mentor." Roxas looked at Zexion.

„My what?" Roxas stared at Zexion puzzled.

„Mentor. He´ll teach you how to cast a spell and how to fight." Axel walked into the room. „Demyx I´ve been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Demyx let go of Roxas juped up and hugged the redhaired. „I was looking after Roxy and then I met Luxy and Xiggy and they said Roxas was dead and I rushed here and I found Saix, he wanted to kill Roxas I swear and then came Zexy and rescued the two of us and now you´re here" Demyx spoke fast and with gigant gesticures.

Axel smiled. „It´s okay. But what did Saix do here and who´s Roxas mentor?"

„Number seven was here because he´s Roxas mentor." Zexion sounded pissed.

Axel glared at him without Demyx noticing it. „Who says that? Light is far closer to fire than to the moon, if you ask me."

„Hello? I´m here, don´t ignore me." interfered Roxas and was ignored by the three of them.

„Bad luck that Xemnas decided that the moon is closer to light than fire is and that it would be suicidal to leave the kid alone with you." Zexion sounded calm.

„Are you trying to say that I am a danger for underage kids.?" asked Axel offended.

„You are a danger to everybody who can´t call a waterfront. You would burn Roxas alive." Zexion still had hie matter-of-fact tune.

„Oww don´t be so rude to Axel. He´s a little firy if he´s unhappy that´s all." Demyx nuzzled closer to Axel.

Zexion looked at Demyx briefly. „Good bye Demyx." He portaled away.

„Thank god, we got rid of this emo-kid." Axel let go of Demyx and looked at Roxas. „I suppose you don´t need any help from us?" asked Axel.

Roxas shook his head.

„Good, Demyx let´s go back to our room." Axel nad Demyx portaled away and Roxas sighed.

Alone, finally.

Roxas lay back and thought what he should do now. Should he sleep? No he had slept enough. Should he search for Naminé to get some funiture or should he look for Saix? He thought ti was best just to get up and take a walk. He would get somewhere and maybe he found somebody who could tell him where Naminé was.

He stood up noticed he was nude. Which meant he had been nude all along. He had been nude while he had talked to Larxene he had been nude while he had talked to Saix. He had been nude while Demyx hugged him...

Roxas blushed and started to look for cloth in his room. There where none. What should he do now? He didn´t dare leaving his room naket but he couldn´t stay here either.

He stalked around his bed and thought what the hell he could do when suddenly the door opened.

„A little exbitionist we got here, huh?" Marluxia came in.

Roxas blushed deep red and hid himself behind the bed.

The pinkhaired laughed. „I´m a male too. You don´t have to hide from me. I´m here to bring you cloth and tell you that Naminé is expecting you to visit her as soon as you´re dressed. So hurry."

Roxas peeked over his bed. „How can I find Naminé?"

Marluxia laughed. It sounded pathetic and unreal. „I´ll bring you there, what else? So come out of there and dress."

Roxas took a deep breath. He stepped out behind the bed and faced Marluxia. Nothing happened beside the fact that Marluxia´s eyes wandered up and down his nude body. He seemed to like what he saw and Roxas blushed even brighter.

„Can I have my cloths please?" he asked after a little while.

„Hm? What? Oh yes your cloth. Here you are." Marluxia seemed a little confused as he gave Roxas his things.

Roxas pulled them on hastily and ended helplessly entangled in his coat. Marluxia seemed to enjoy watching him.

„Help me!" Roxas looked at the pinkheired helplessly.

Marluxia sighed and got Roxas out of his coat and back in the right way before Roxas could blink. The cloth were strange, all black. Roxas didn´t complain as long as he wasn´t naked anymore, he was fine.

„So let´s go then." Marluxia called a portal. Roxas eyed it rather interested.

„What is this?" he asked while he stalked around the portal.

„A portal... oh I forgot you can´t know that. Well a portal is a door made of darkness, it leads to wherever you want to go. You only have to have been there once. You can track persons also but only if you feel something about them, this rule doesn´t affect us noodies, because we don´t feel anymore. Still it is a very strange rule but the darkness is unpredictable" Roxas walked around the portal another time.

„So, let´s go then." Marluxia looked at Roxas. „Just step through it and don´t stop nor look back. The darkness doesn´t like people who stop or look back at the past."

Roxas eyed Marluxia and stepped through the portal. It was like a dark curtain, on the other side was a room, as white as his was. There stood a table, a chair and a small bed in a corner. Everything was white, exept a few sheets of paper on the wall. Drawings of things and people looked down at Roxas. He shivered.

Marluxia stepped out of the portal beside him and called. „Naminé? Where are you?"

A girl, blond with blue eyes, came in through another portal. „Hello." she said lowly. „I´ve waited for you." she looked at Roxas with her lightblue eyes.

„Well, I´ll leave the two of you alone. See you sometime, Roxas." Marluxa vanished into a dark portal.

„Roxas." she said.

„Yes?" asked he.

„You remind me of somebody, I don´t know." she smiled.

„I remind you of who?" asked Roxas.

„I don´t know, I just have the feeling, we´ve met before." Roxas was puzzled.

„But we´ve never met before." he blinked.

„Oh, not we, but maybe somebody else I know has met you. The memorise of the people around me become my own, you know." she smiled

Suddenly she reached out and touched Roxas cheek. He didn´t back away. Her hand was cool and Roxas couldn´t tell how long it lay on his skin.

When she let go, she smiled again. „you don´t have many memories but they are worth to be remembered."

Roxas couldn´t help but blush.

„Saix... It´s long since I´ve seen him like this. Too long, I wonder what Xemnas thinks." she mumbled.

„What?" Roxas was really confused by her.

„Nothing important to you. Just go back to your room, maybe we´ll meet again."

* * *

_Who are you?_

I am your slave.

_What´s a slave?_

A person that cares about you without asking anything from you.

_Does that mean my mother is a slave?_

No, she will want you to love her, to care about her, while I won´t ask for nothing.

_Why can you talk to me?_

I was raised to talk to you, to be your shadow until the day you die.

_Raised by who?_

A man name Auron, he gave me to his best friend, Jekkt.

_Who is Jekkt?_

Your father.

_I hate him..._

Why?

_I don´t know. Do you hate your father too?_

No, I´ve never met him nor my mother, maybe I should hate them because the sold me but I don´t.

_So that means you don´t have a family?_

No, you are my family.

* * *

AN: I hope you all had a happy easter, well I hadn´t.

and I rewrote several things in chapter three, it would be great if you could reread it, thank you.

* * *


	5. seconds in pleasure

_chapter five_

„WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Roxas´ heart beat fast, he was sweating and frightend.

„Oh it was only a nightmare." Roxas calmed himself. He had left namine and gone back to his room just to see that it had changed into ... nothing. It looked exactly the same. He had went to sleep and now woke up screaming and sweating from a nightmare.

„What shall I do know?" he asked himself. „Shall I go and see if Axel and Demyx are aready awake?" Roxas bit his lip. What if he popped into „something"?

„May I better go and see Zexion... no I don´t tink he would like to be visited at this time of the day... what about Naminé? No... she´s a girl. I can visit a girl in the middle of the night... Saix?"

Saix was the only one left, so Roxas sighed and portaled to the bluehaired.

„Hello?" he asked into the dark room.

No reply, Saix was sleeping, Roxas heard his slow and low breathing. He bit his lip and walked over to the bluehaired.

He had a tear in the corner of his eye, Roxas reached out and wipped it away. Suddenly Saix pulled him down.

Roxas hadn´t expected that and didn´t defend himself. Saix pulled him close, Roxas head against his chest, his hands buried in the blond hair.

Roxas was surprised but in a good way. Saix felt warm and curled up against him was the right place to be after a nightmare.

Roxas fell asleep easily, his nose nuzzled into Saix´s chest.

* * *

„Isa...!" Tidus was screaming with pleasure. This felt like nothing had before. His Penis was shoved up Isa´s ass and Isa rode him. He did nothing but enjoy. This was sex had to be, easy and satisfying. One was giving all he could and the other took, selfishly. Isa thrusted hard, the only thing that mattered to him was to pleasure his master, his body was nothing. The pain ignorable. He would have done anything to see his master as delighted as he was right now. He didn´t need to be praised, like a dog he was happy to see his master happy and would always reutrn no matter how worse treated. This pain was bearable...

„Saix...!" Xemnas was screaming with pleasure. This felt much better than raping Zexion. Saix wasn´t defeding himself because of his endless loyalty. This was what a lone lover had to be, using any chance he could to see his lover again, no matter how much it hurt. Saix lay still, the only thing that mattered to him was to see his master again, his body was nothing. The pain ignorable. Saix would have done anything for his master, even letting himself be raped.He didn´t need to be praised, like a dog he was depending on master and would always search for him no matter how less chances there were to find him. This pain was bearable...

* * *

AN: I don´t feel like a long chapter, my girlfirends has left me, I get no reviews and I have to work on my presentation about mexico...

* * *


	6. years of wishes that don t come true

_chapter six_

„Roxas!" Roxas was now an official member of Organization XIII. HE had seen many worlds and had killed many people.

„Yes, superior?" Roxas looked at Number I.

„I want you to go to Spira and search for new Nobodies." Xemnas looked up briefly from behind his desk.

„I´ve never been to Spira before."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. „There´s a portal, now go!"

Roxas stepped through the portal into a great city.

It was amazing, every building was so tall and everywhere were slaves. They were with their masters, alone shopping, sold and bought.

It was surprising.

„You!" A blond ran up to him. „Do you know a man named Xigbar?"

„Yes, but why would you care." hissed Roxas.

„Where is Isa?!" the blond fell to his knees and looked up at Roxas. His eyes were blue just like Roxas´ and his hair was as spiky as his... A replacement.

Roxas swallowed hard. It was clear to him who Isa was.

„You make a good other." Roxas smiled and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

_"wenn die sterne leuchten und der mond hell scheint,_

_dann werde ich bei dir sein._

_wenn der tag vorbei und die schatten kommen,_

_dann werd ich bei dir sein._

_wenn du denkst, es t nicht mehr und du alleine bist,_

_dann werd ich bei dir sein"_

"What are you singing, Tidus/Roxas?"

"A lullaby I´ve heard some time ago..." Roxas/Tidus looked up at Axel/Auron.

"It´s a beautiful one, keep it in mind because sometime you´ll need it."

* * *

AN: The poem above is german, my girlfriend wrote it for me a long time ago...

I miss her so hard I´m falling apart, so I needed to include this, to share my pain

there is no translation for this text, there never will be.

* * *


	7. eternities of missunderstoods bitterness

_-chapter seven_

Roxas ran through a portal and found number seven sitting on the roof of the castle that never was. The blond looked at him, tears ran down his cheeks.

"Only a replacement."

Roxas left and met Riku, a man who had lost his lover. Roxas was fascinated by him and fell in love with him just to be dumped /killed as soon as there was a chance to recover Sora.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"You can never take his place, you are a nobody and not meant to exist. You are only a replacement" Riku/Ansem smile coldly.

...

"Long time no see, Roxas."

Two yellow eyes, nightmare like, looking up and down at him.

* * *

/Roxas?/

Asvlex walkes the dark streets of the city that never sleeps.

/Where are you?/

A kid walkes up to him.

/You have returned, as we expected/

Asvlex smiles grimmly.

/I´m not the slave you once knew/

Kid eyes him.

/I can see, what brings you here? Wanna see him?/

Asvlex laughes.

/This is only the dream of you aeons, the real him is dead, the him that is here is just some copy you made, nothing like him/

Kid giggles.

/You´re friend found it frightingly real/

Asvlex eyes widen.

/He was here? What did he see? Who did he talk to? What has happened?/

Kid smiles meanly.

/He was here and talked to "our copy" who told him about you... or what he thought was you, we´ve copied you too, for his memories y´know/

Asvlex is scared.

/Who did he talk to? Tell me/

Kid is amused.

/To Tidus, who told him about Isa/

Asvlex blinks.

/Who are those people?/

Kid laughes out loud.

/You and Shuyin... Zanarkand would be lonely without you/

* * *

AN: It was DiZ from the start! XD

right now I´m listening to the album "with teeth" from nine inch nails and it influences me...

in each case I hope everybody is happy with this ending, especially my only reviewer Sarie Bear...

* * *


End file.
